Something to Talk About
by Jessiebear
Summary: This year at hogwarts Virginia will be giving everyone....Something to Talk About!


Something to Talk About  
By: Jessiebear  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (  
  
Chapter One  
  
On a bright, sunny London day a cheerful, wealthy looking red head stepped onto Platform 9 3/4. Her long, wavy mane of hair looked beautiful against her perfectly tanned skin. She was wearing a low cut, tan, expensive looking halter top. Paired with it was an equally low cut white leather skirt. The outfit allowed her curves that she'd grown over the summer to show. Altogether the girl looked stunning.  
The red head shuffled onto the train with the throng of people and found an empty compartment. She put her things down so people would know it was claimed and left for a stroll.  
  
*******************************Meanwhile********************************  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking onto the train when he noticed a stunning girl in front of him.  
~She must be new, because I wouldn't pass her over~  
  
Draco casually followed behind her and watched as she walked into a compartment and set her things down and then left. He walked by the compartment while she was in it and then sprang into the next closest compartment.  
  
******************************Meanwhile*********************************  
  
Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermonie Granger, were all seated in a compartment. Ron, a fiery red head, was playing wizard's chess with Harry. Harry was, of course, losing miserably. Hermonie was in the corner with her head buried in Hogwarts, A History, for the twenty- second time since school let out for break.  
  
"Damn, I lost again!" Harry said pitifully.  
  
"Once again the ever famous Potter is beat by the poor, raggedy, Weasle." A voice drawled from the door as it closed with a snap.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermonie asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Not what you have to offer thanks."  
  
******************************Meanwhile*******************************  
  
*Maybe I can find Ron, he will flip over my new look!* Virginia Weasley stepped out of her compartment. She had spent the summer locked in her room working out, making clothes, charming her hair, (AN I know they don't use magic during summer but this is my story so live with it! ;-) hee hee if you don't like it let me know I can try to figure something else out.) and sunbathing on her "balcony" that she added onto her room. Now she looked Fantabulous! (heehee I love that word!)  
  
***************************BACK TO DRACO****************************  
  
"Not what you have to offer thanks." Draco drawled to Hermione.  
  
Draco turned his body so he could see if the red-headed girl had left the compartment. He saw her mane flashing as she started down the hall. *Nice bum that one has.* Draco thought walking out of the compartment.  
  
He followed the girl mesmerized by her beauty. She stopped abruptly and turned around catching him off guard.  
  
"Like what you see?" She asked, "You've been following me for a while, how's my bum to your liking?"  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh.  
  
*God does it feel good to actually laugh!* he thought to himself.  
  
"Well..." Draco started slyly, "Turn around...mhm, yes, well..."  
  
******************************Five min. Earlier****************************  
  
*Damn who is this guy that is following me!* The redheaded girl thought to herself.  
  
She whipped around catching him off guard.  
  
"Like what you see?" She asked, "You've been following me for a while, how's my bum to your liking?"  
  
Then she noticed it was Draco.  
  
*oh he has gotten fi-ine!* she thought to herself.  
  
Draco laughed, "Well..." Draco started slyly, "Turn around...mhm, yes, well..."  
  
"Well?" Virginia asked playing along since he obviously didn't recognize her.  
  
"Let's just say I'd like to tap that ass!" Draco said playfully smiling.  
  
Virginia laughed and then noticed her brother standing behind Draco, a look of sheer horror crossed his face when he recognized her, then anger, loads of anger.  
  
*******************************Ron's POV*******************************  
  
Walking out of the compartment, Ron strolled through the hallway. He was enjoying his walk until he saw a flash of platinum hair in front of him.  
  
*The insufferable git taking up the entire hallway to talk to some whore!* Ron thought knowing it was Malfoy.  
  
Ron kept his pace. He got closer and recognized the scantily clad girl as his sister. He could feel his face flushing with anger.  
  
"Virginia Belladonna Weasley!" Ron screeched like a seal giving birth, "What in Merlin's name are you wearing?!"  
  
"God, Ron don't be a spoil sport, I made these thank you very much!" Virginia said playfully.  
  
"Wait, I was flirting with a Weasley!" Draco said disgustedly.  
  
"Hey!" Virginia said indignantly, "If I remember correctly you're the one who said "I'd like to tap that ass!" So there!"  
  
"Virginia why would Malfoy say that about...you?" Ron asked in wonderment.  
  
"Look at her! She's gorgeous!" Draco said.  
  
Virginia raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when Ron cut her off.  
  
"Virginia! Harry is going to hear about this!"  
  
"Good for him! He is your mate Ronald Weasley, NOT mine!" Virginia declared, "You can tell anyone you want!"  
  
"Fine I'm telling...Hermione!"  
  
"Ooh someone save me!" Virginia said in a mock scared voice, "You don't even have anything to tell!"  
  
*If he wants something to tell I'll give him something!*  
  
******************************Meanwhile*********************************  
  
"I wonder where Ron went," Harry said.  
  
"I dunno you want to go look for him?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Sure why not, it'll give us something to do."  
  
The pair exited the compartment and heard yelling, and then they witnessed something they personally never wanted to see again.  
  
*********************************Draco**********************************  
  
*If he wants something to tell I'll give him something!* Virginia thought to herself.  
  
She quickly leaned forward towards Draco crushing her mouth to his. At first Draco was surprised, but once the initial shock wore off he pulled back disgusted.  
  
"God Weasley, what do you think you're doing?" Draco asked sounding incredibly ticked off.  
  
"Giving them something to talk about."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{@}~*~*~*~*~*Jessiebear*~*~*~*~*~{@}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Well you all know everything belongs to J.K. Rowling *sighs*  
  
A.N. Click the little button and review! C'mon I actually wrote an its been like.....forever!  
  
Heehee Love you all faithful readers!  
  
Oh Aya! I promise to write some more of our story soon! PROMISE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~{@}~*~*~*~*~*Jessiebear*~*~*~*~*~{@}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
